


Kitty on the Roof

by spitfiree, ssalison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfiree/pseuds/spitfiree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalison/pseuds/ssalison
Summary: Adrien has a tough home life, and sometimes between that and the stress of being a superhero, it gets a little too much for him. Who better to cheer him up than his sweet classmate Marinette? He can talk to her freely with the safety of his mask as Chat Noir, even though he knows Ladybug would not be happy if he knew he was using his powers like this..Marinette knows it's wrong to hang with Chat Noir like this, and she feels like she's lying to him as she listens to him talk about Ladybug, unknowing of Marinette's secret. But she grows to care for her team mate more and more as she sees a side of him she never has before. After all, Chat Noir can be a real sweetheart under that cool, snarky exterior...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Runaway Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute trash for marichat and refuse to accept that he only visited her on those one or two occasions, and I love how freely they can talk without any barriers. 
> 
> comments and advice are appreciated !!
> 
> <3 spitfiree

Adrien gazed at the picture of his mother on his desktop. He recalled the day it was taken. It had been a warm summer afternoon, and Adrien and his family were on their way to a photoshoot, when the photographer snapped the casual picture of Adrien with his mother’s arm around him. It was coming up on two years since her disappearance. Adrien knew she could be dead by now, wherever she may be, but he chased the fleeting thought out of his head before it could sink in.

Because of an akumatization, in which he got a vicious beating from a pyrokinetic villain that nearly set fire to all of Paris, he had been an hour late to a photoshoot. His father chewed him out of course, spitting out how he was tarnishing the Agreste name and blaming his friends at school for his habit of disappearing and running off, calling them bad influences.On nights like these the sight of his mother could usually ease his mind, but tonight it just made him feel even more empty and cold.

He sat there for nearly an hour, his head in his hands, his mind endlessly rehashing the events of the day.

“Hey kid,” cooed Plagg, in the rare tone he used when he could tell Adrien was upset.

“Claws out,” Adrien muttered, ignoring Plagg’s question. With a flash of green light, Adrien became the black-clad hero Chat Noir. He pushed open his window and slunk into the night, only visible as a shadow of the city.

This was not a night he wanted to be alone.

He soared through the Parisian skyline, taking in the beautiful lights of the city that glittered in the dark, even though the sky was overcast with angry clouds. Being over the city and above the busy bustle underneath him was a liberating feeling. He liked to think that he sometimes passed over Hawk Moth and fantasized about the day the villain will be at his and Ladybug’s mercy.

Chat Noir found himself back on the rooftop where he had prepared the candlelit surprise for his Lady. It had been laid out so beautifully; candles leaving warm pools of light, illuminating the red roses and blanket nest he’d set up. Tonight it was just a bleak cement roof.

It was painful loving her, but on some days the only thing that made him smile was the icy look in her eyes when she demanded surrender from a villain, or the way her body moved as she flung her yo-yo, or her teasing voice as she poked fun at him. Even though it killed him, she still meant the whole world to him.

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady,” he sang to himself.

As he put his hands on the railing and hunched over, breathing in the brisk air of the city, a soft pink light a few roofs down caught his eye. It was Marinette’s balcony, and he could see her sitting there in the brisk night. Marinette was kind to everyone, and he valued her very much as a friend, even after she confessed she was in love with him and the whole dad-being-akumatized situation when Chat broke her heart. She was exactly the kind of company he was looking for tonight.

Chat Noir used his baton to bound onto the chimney above his classmate and sat on his haunches. Marinette was in her beach chair, scribbling away at a notebook while upbeat pop music played quietly in the background. She appeared to be talking to someone, but there was nobody there. Perhaps she was on the phone. He slinked to the railing next to her.

“Hey there Marinette.”

“Aaaargh!” she gasped and dropped her notebook, flailing her limbs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you again.”

“Ch-Chat Noir! What are you doing here again?” Marinette stuttered.

“Well, I haven’t come by to see you since that Weredad disaster,” he said as he sat on the railing and looked up at the sky. “Besides, tonight’s a night I needed some company, and you always manage to put a smile on my face.”

“Oh, well, I’m still sorry about that whole thing. I’ll have you know I’m not in love with you anymore. I-I … moved on,”she said. Chat picked up a nervous tone in her voice. “There’s another boy.”

“That’s great Marinette! I’m happy for you,” he smiled. “I’m glad you said that... it’s more comfortable, since I’m still in love with Ladybug.”

She flinched and turned bright tomato red. Chat smiled to himself. _Maybe she’s not quite over me yet._ He thought. Or perhaps she’s still embarrassed over the Weredad incident. _Classic Mari, so easily flustered._

“But aren’t you two superheroes? I mean, could you date and save Paris too...you still love her even if you don’t know her identity?” she inquired, coming to stand next to Chat.

“Yeah,” he wistfully said. “She’s all business when we’re in superhero mode, and she’s still in love with some other boy. Lucky guy,” he chuckled. Chat Noir looked into her bluebell eyes. “But no matter how often she rejects me, how many other boys have her heart, I still love her, and I’d do just about anything for her. It doesn’t matter if she can’t return feelings for me, as long as she’s safe and happy.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette softly said, almost whispers, after a brief silence. She looked at her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, really, it’s just the way it is.” Marinette inched closer to him and rested her head on his thigh. They stood together in the quiet of the night for a few minutes. “Say princess, what’s on your mind tonight?”

“Same as you, I’m sorry to say.” Marinette stepped away and started pacing back and forth. “I just get so nervous and stressed out around him, I panic and make an idiot of myself every time. I don’t know why, I have such strong feelings for him but it’s impossible for me to communicate them to him.” She stopped in her tracks and drooped her head. “Besides, he’s also in love with someone else.”

Chat looked at her sadly, knowing exactly how she feels. “I know how to cheer us up, are you up for another adventure tonight? I know a paw-some place we could go”

She looked at him and nodded.

“Come here,” he beckoned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold on tight.” He scooped her up bridal style and used his stick to jump over the rooftops of Paris. He continued on until they were out of the busy city. He landed in lush, well-groomed grass. The Versailles Palace Garden. “There we are purr-incess, a palace meant for true royalty.”

“Oh, Chat!” Marinette gushed. They were in the middle of a huge swirl-patterned lawn with spiral paths. Grand marble fountains spewed crystal clear water, with intricately pruned hedges framing the landscape. Behind all of this was an imposing ivory-colored palace, finished with towering pillars and a grand matrix of windows. “It’s absolutely gorgeous!”

“Show hasn’t even started yet,” Chat smirked. Adrien had many photoshoots in the Versailles Gardens, but he never came here for the display. “The rest of the crowd is in a different side of the garden, we have a private viewing from here”

“Show?” questioned Marinette. “What show?” Just then, the sky exploded in glittering red sparks, lighting up her wide eyes. Marinette gasped.

Fireworks of every color lit up the night sky. Chat looked at Marinette, her eyes glued the spectacle and her mouth slightly open in awe. She really was pretty, and she did remind him a bit of Ladybug with her dark blue hair and assured demeanor. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to her.

Marinette scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and they watched the fireworks display until it finished a half hour later.

“Ready to go home princess?” Chay extended his hand for Mari, and scooped her up as she grabbed it.

Chat dropped Marinette back off on her roof.

“Thanks for hanging with me Marinette, you’re the best, really. We should do this again.”

“It was beautiful Chait Noir, thank you.”

“Anytime, princess,” Chat said as she grabbed Marinette’s hand and kissed it. “I should get going, it’s late. And seriously, with the guy you’re in love with, keep on trying. You’re a beautiful, confident girl Marinette. Any guy who can’t see that is blind.”

Marinette flushed dark red, with her hand still gently rested in Chat’s. “Oh- I- No-” she stammered. Marinette took a deep breath. “What I mean is, thank you Chat Noir. You’re so sweet.”

Chat nodded with understanding. “Goodnight Marinette. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Chat.”

She pulled him in for a hug, and the two embraced there for a moment. Chat was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair as her head pressed into his chest. The two finally broke apart many seconds later.

Chat positioned himself on the railing, and prepared to leap back into the night. He grabbed his stick and aimed for a the next rooftop and-

“Wait!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing his belt.

“Marinette?”

“How about next Wednesday night?”

Chat smiled. “That’s perfect for me. I’ll be here at ten.”

Chat winked at her, and he leaped from the rooftop, disappearing into the night.


	2. Anticipation

“Marinette!” Tikki scolded, as soon as Chat Noir was out of sight and Marinette returned through the trapdoor to her room. 

“Oh Tikki, I’m sorry! But he looked so sad when he first came here, I was just going to talk for a bit,” Marinette justified. “He’s come by before, I didn’t see any harm…”

“You invited him to come back in a few days! Marinette you need to be careful, he can’t figure out your identity!” Tikki flew frantically and floated right inside of Marinette’s face. “He almost caught you talking to me!”

“I know, I know I’m sorry Tikki, I promise I’ll be super careful when he comes back on Wednesday,” Marinette reassured. “Besides, I don’t know anything about Chat Noir in real life, maybe he could really use some kindness or a friend.”

“Alright Marinette, as long as you’re really careful, I trust you,” Tikki said, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek. “Say, Chat Noir is really sweet when he’s not trying so hard to flirt with Ladybug.”

“Yeah he really is just a big softie, it’s actually kinda cute...”

“Oh Marinette, Adrien and Luka and now Chat Noir too!?”

“No Tikki! Not like that. This is Chat Noir we’re talking about, I could never feel that way about him.”

“Okay Marinette, but you did kiss him,” teased Tikki. “Remember that whole Oblivio situation, there’s photo evidence, it went viral! You clearly saw something in him then!”

“Blegh, Tikki and just when I was about to forget about that!” said Marinette, with an over exaggerated tone of disgust. “I have no idea what came over me and I never will!” She huffed. “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

___________________________________

Marinette walked into class Monday morning, and took her seat behind Adrien. As she sat there waiting for class to start, she found her mind wandering back to the brilliant fireworks display, the way he kissed her hand, how her head felt resting on his chest, hearing his heartbeat… how it would feel like to hug Adrien like that too, run her fingers through those luscious gold-

“Good morning, Marinette,” Adrien beamed, turning around to look at her. 

Marinette flinched out of her daydream. “H-heyyy there Adrien,” Marinette fumbled, with a stupidly large toothy grin on her face.

“How was your weekend? There was a fireworks display at Versailles, did you see it?”

“Fireworks? You’re amazing-I mean, they’re amazing-I mean,” Marinette further tripped over her words. Chat Noir’s words came back to her. _You’re beautiful, you’re confident._ Marinette took a deep breath. “Sorry, I mean yeah I did! I love fireworks.”

“That’s awesome Marinette, who’d you see it with?”

“Um,” she hesitated. “I saw them with… my… parents. Yeah, my parents.”

Just then, Ms. Bustier called the class to attention and began beginning the lesson of the day, Marinette hopelessly distracted by her interaction with Adrien

_____________________________________

When Wednesday came, Marinette was surprisingly looking forward for Chat Noir to visit her later that night. Marinette found herself thinking about her past night with Chat Noir quite often through the week, and she realized how comfortable she felt being sincere about her feelings with him, along with how she enjoyed seeing his sensitive interior. 

She stared at her desk. Marinette couldn’t get the look on Chat’s face when he was talking about Ladybug out of her head. Sure, he’s flirted with Ladybug for just about as long as she’s known him, but she only learned he was really in love with her the first time he visited her on her rooftop. She thought that Chat Noir really abandoned his love for Ladybug with the Weredad incident, and admittedly she was a little annoyed, feeling expendable like tha, but Chat Noir came around and stayed loyal to Ladybug. She felt awful knowing how Chat Noir was a fantastic boy, but she was positive her heart belonged to Adrien. But then again there was that kiss that she doesn’t even remember, when they had their memories erased. Could Marinette really love Chat Noir in a world where Adrien Agreste does not exist?

Marinette was brought back down to Earth with a nudge from Alya. “Girl, you’re totally spaced out.”

“Sorry, I got lost in my own world again,” she nervously laughed. Alya was great with understanding these kinds of things, Marinette was sure her best friend could give her some helpful advice. “Alya? Could I ask a question?”

“Go for it, Marinette.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Do you think you can have feelings for more than one person?”

Alya giggled. “I see you’re finally out of denial about Luka, aren’t you?”

“Agh-I-I mean...” Marinette was about to deny it when she realized she had no other story. She couldn’t tell Alya she was talking about Chat Noir, and besides, maybe she did have another soft spot for Luka… “Yeah, I am,” she confirmed. 

“Go for it, girl! I know you’re totally in love with Adrien, but have a little fun, expand your horizons. You know, it’s not healthy to completely obsess over one person.”

Marinette was processing Asya’s answer when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Nino approchoached them as they packed their belongings away in their book bags.

“What’s up Alya? Are we still inviting them with us tonight?” he asked.

“Oh! That’s right!” she replied. “Hey girl,” Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear. “Nino and I are seeing a movie tonight and you and Adrien are totally coming with us, making it a double date.”

“Oh yes yes yes!” Marinette eagerly squealed, when realization hit her. “Wait, tonight? Alya- I don’t know if I can- I had this thing…”

“C’mon girl you gotta! We’re inviting Adrien!” Before Marinette could further contest her, Alya tapped Adrien on the shoulder. “Hey Adrien, me and Nino are going to the movies tonight, you gotta come with us!”

“Wait Alya no- I can’t,” Marinette yell-whispered to Alya before she realized Adrien was looking at her. She froze up and awkwardly smiled at him.

Adrien gave a nervous laugh to Alya and looked at Marinette with a weird expression. Was he sad? Confused? Disappointed she was invited too? Did he not want to be there with her? No, she was overthinking again, he’s probably just sad he has to say no, his father would never let him out so late on a school night with this little notice. 

“Sorry, Alya, I don’t think my father will let me out tonight,” Adrien bashfully replies. “But you guys can go ahead. Are you going Marinette?”

Marinette sighed in relief. “No, I was trying to say I can’t come either. I have to help my parents with this huge order.” She didn’t want to stand Chat Noir up, but she also would have been upset if she missed out going to the movies with Adrien.

The four walked out of the classroom and started down the stairs. Adrien smiled at Marinette. God that smile.

“Perfect!” he said, a little too excited. “Uh, I mean, maybe Marinette we could-”

Just then, a flock of pigeons flying in the shape of an old-school bomber plane flew over the school.

 _Oh man, not again_ , Marinette thought. “Hey guys I forgot I need to be home by now to start helping my parents! Gotta go!”

“I got a thing too..” she heard Adrien say as she ran to a concealed corner of the school building.

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse. “Oh Marinette, this is the second time this week!”

“I know Tikki, and Adrien was just about to ask me something! Let’s just get this over with. Spots on.”


End file.
